Friend IDs (High Sea Saga)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Note: 2 147 483 647 is NOT a valid ID. You may need to reinstall your game if this is your ID. *654,679,705 (28/4/2018) new very active player looking for campaign hunting *549 748 329 (28/4/2018) daily player *552,588,709 active campaign 26/4/2018 [[*^"""552,057,599"""" 04/26/2018 rank 27 (add me pls)]] *'312 917 482' 25/4/2018 rank 71 active everyday need friends for campaigns :) * ID 453669612 24/4/18 online 24/7 Need friends for campaign *'736 238 549' 12/4/2018 Rank Max (200) player in nightmare mode, stuck in last map and still searching for a full list of legit/active campaign friends! :) * 249,994,987 we go together campaign! *749 221 435 (19/04/2018) add me please * 849561744 - (19/04/2018) add me, need friend for campaign. daily active player, rank 63 *149 693 865 (16/4/2018) add me please *'648 929 874' 15/4/2018 Rank 36 need active campaign friends. *744 634 006 lv100 need friends for campaigns *823 551 025 (update 10/4/18) rank 114 now, will help much as i can about campaign, a little busy studying though :3 *288 977 710 Playing Daily *350 324 479 Daily player, helping in campaigns. *137578411 *911,664,423 DAILY PLAYER NEED FOR CAMPAIGN 05/04/2018 *832 102 912 daily active player *448639366 i will help in huntings campaings april 1 2018* *215 685 225 trying to get Megapooch *466 619 425 active all day, need friends for campaign, April 1,2018. *236 498 425 Currently Rank 80,Online Rank 8, Need Campaign Buddy, April 1,2018. *448610485 i play all day, and need friends *846,685,206 need som buds. *744 634 006 lv73 need friends for campaigns *144914122 active daily golden pass *346 053 968 i'm active every day and need friends *546 906 213 active and need friends *146,364,636 3/20 active daily with golden pass *246,342,184 active daily ready for campaign *345,180,900 active multiple times a day *144,350,159 active every day *445,268,380 active daily *445 084 463 somewhat active 24/7 *145,417,422 i'm active every day please add me i am need more friend cause i am lonely 16/03/18 *591,579,143 I’m active daily would love to not be alone anymore 3/15/18 *944303041 I'm active daily, 3-15-2018 *'244,856,437' 15/03/2018 Hi all and need campaign friend , thanks a lot *945,387,659 i'm active and need campaign friend *142,848,507 Active and needs friends~! *332126434 been playing since 10/18/17 always active and need friends * 239,335,383 2018/3/7 currently hunt mandragora *'843 463 121' 5/3/2018 returnee player currently rank 11(prev rank 61) active mon-sun *'341698637' March 4 2018 just needed friends :) *'942 208 476' 4/3/2018 active *'842518502' 01/03/2018 active *'740 317 950'28/02/2018 rank 48 add me pls *'634 404 212' 28/02/2018 Add me im weak ^_^ , im rank 51 now. *'640,532,646' 27/02/2018 feel free to add me, i'm an active player! Current rank.43 *'341 779 957' 26/02/2018 Looking for quest friend! I play daily actively. *'586511231' 25/02/218 Looking for quest friend. I'm currently lvl 87 and play daily actively. Please if you're a low lvl don't add me. *'637 035 431' 22-02-2018 rank 64 plz ad me *'334 123 706' rank 49, looking for campaigns friends *838 192 522 - 2018/2/19 add me please *939.788.836 - 2018.02.19 looking for homies who wanna play with me add *139 418 747 active and daily player, 18/02/2018 *'438 869 101' Active and daily player, looking for campaign friends. 17/2/18 *505.154.295 daily campaign player,looking for campaign friends lvl 120 *739,549,544 - 18/2/18 Hello, please add me, New player. *'137 655 025' Active and daily player, looking for campaign friends. 17/2/18 *137 578 411 - daily player, campaigning (16-02-18) *636 650 148 - play daily *436 493 563 |rank 52| WA:081285806242 *738.577.591 need campaign friend *'235 580 288' Please add me recent player rank 37 frequently play need help campaign grinding *637 528 931 new player here, please add me *'529 278 487' 12/02/2018 active and daily player !!! Need friend to push campaigns together. Now my rank at 95. Please add me If you really do the hard campaing too :). Please don't add me if you are newbie or lv below 80 *137 663 519 New guy, hardcore grinder, need help and friends. (February 10 2018 *535 808 300 new player (February 09 2018) *937 235 703 new player, please add me *'537280640' 9/2/18 new player, please add, play daily *'536 914 188' 8/2/2018 Need campaigning friends, thanks! *'129 096 966' 4/2/2018 Hello, active and daily player. Looking for campaining friends! :) *'936 036 458' 2/3/2018 Hello guys! I'm active! Looking for campaigning friends. *'534 395 119' 2/2/28 I play this game a lot. looking for campaigning friends. *'634 954 950' 02/02/2018 Hello,new player here. *935 364 735 31/01/2018 add me guys im active! *'733 844 775' 31/01/18 active daily add me please ♥ Lets push campaigns! Low ranks can add me as well. *935 364 735 - 31/01/2018 add me guys im active. *135039521 - 30/1/18 active daily, add me :3 *'631 557 116' 27/01/18 active daily, started playing again, looking for active campaign friends, already rank 58 within only 2 weeks, former veteran player 1 year ago *'381 839 284' 25/01/18 active rank 52 looking for active campaigners *'933 941 790' 25/01/2018 hãy thêm tôi, thường xuyên trực tuyến, làm nhiệm vụ chiến dịch. *'133 599 210' 24/01/18 New player but play often *'531 719 768' 22/01/18 active, add me :^)) *'533 071 872' 22/01/18 whats good, add me :^)) *'432 756 713' 20/01/08 add me started playing again.Daily player Thanks:) *'632 270 892' 18/01/08 Add me active player *'431 719 398' 17/01/08 Started this week, now at rank 27. Starting in demand campaigns *'162 407 318' 17/01/18 New player but play often *'226 753 807' 17/01/18 Daily player, looking for active campaign friends. Rank 42 *'130 194 263' 12/01/18 Brand new player add me plz *'827 353 912' 16/01/18 play daily, campaign ready, rank41 *'131 626 975' 16/01/18 Hi! Rank26 and Plays daily. Looking also for campaign friends *''' 327 979 153''' 15/01/18 Rank40 looking for campaign friends. *'129 521 940' 14/01/18 I’m new to the game, but play often. *'131 024 498' 12/01/18 Brand new player *'529 278 487' 11/01/18 currently level 50, looking for campaign friends, daily player !! *630 215 418 active everyday *920.761.879 my fleetrank is 42 and i try to complete the monsterhunt missions. *'528 407 291' 02/01/18 currently level 48, looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *213 855 724 Rank 82, always stay at Secluded Island, Treelania. Looking for campaign enthusiast. *826 310 180 active player R18 been playing since 1st of january please add me? *'523 818 108' 05/01/2018 Active player here add me guys and also noobs you can add me :D *324 991 254 04/01/2018 active daily *327 057 837 03/01/2018 im noobs, add guys :D (now rank 32) *127 385 938 02/1/2018 CAMPAAAAAAAAIGNS!!!!! (I have Baelzebub 2 ;-) ) *226 605 241 - add me doods 03/01/18. *528 407 291 02/01/18 looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *347 067 158 01/01/18 *423 533 873 - level 56 daily add 4 campaigns!! *227 171 073 01/01/18 Medals, hunts, campaigns! * 827 231 754 30/12/17 started new id rank 23 in less than a day and not slowing down anytime soon. add me for campaign. Thanks. *505 154 295 30/12/17 back on with a new id - please add though i am low rank right now *327 057 837 29/12/17 back active w/new id , add please guys *820 998 633 29/12/17 pode adicionar lvl 44 *725 718 585 26/12/17 add me! rank 22 in 3 days! *275 989 075 25/12/17 plz add thank you *948 635 118 25/12/17 *126 228 134 24/12/17 Friend for medals *410 191 241 23/12/17 hunting 4500 king plombs for Firaj 2, add me *458 745 175 22/12/17 monster hunt add me! *825 170 661 22/12/17 monster hunt *124 720 895 22/12/17 Campaign Hunters *324 604 775 21/12/17 friend for medals *863 631 426 20/12/17 looking campaign fri add me plz *322 253 648 12/17/17. LF friends. *174 083 294 Active player. 12/17/17. Looking for campaign friends. *524 245 198 Active player. 12/16/17. Looking for friends. *223 798 335 (December 16,2017) active player add me up *394 150 178 (December 12,2017)Looking for campaign buddies. Currently aiming for Firaj2 *948 652 213 looking for monsters hunting friends! * 721 855 040" to find me, active player, level 48 *112 842 487 Rank 80, Hard mode player looking for campaign hunters! add me *121 645 937 New player, play everyday add me up! *595 123 956 Looking for actual active hunters ^^ *117 097 635 （02/02/2017）Active player looking for hunting buddies!Hunting Tortugans for Baelzebub 3 now! *521 347 855 Active player rank 32 Monster campaigns *515 370 074 (01/12/2017) Active everyday, feel free to add me! *218 880 810 (27/11/2017) Let's be friend,im a daily player *917 782 306 (27/11/2017) Add Me, I am a Daily Player =) *919 255 245 (26/11/2017) add me *319758841 (26/11/2017) Daily player *407843865 (26/11/2017) I don't have any friends so please add me and do some campaign together * 914 389 808 (26/11/2017) camping hunter needed! *118 932 155 (25/11/2017) Looking for active campaign hunters * 213 855 724 (23/11/2017) ADD ME IF YOU ARE ACTIVE HUNTER. I'M ACTIVE DAILY & LOVE TO COLLECT LARGE MONSTERS. FOR OVER 2000 KILLS CAMPAIGN, I'LL HELP SINCE I NOTICE YOU STARTED WITH 500 KILLS, THAT IS A SIGNAL. *517 582 118 (20/11/2017) *717 893 168 nov 19 *116 510 791 (Nov 19) Rank 36 active and daily player. *215 685 225 (19 nov) active campaigning *917 063 436 Rank 32 (Nov 18) always active *112 377 577 Rank 54 have played 28 days in a row. Active quest hunter *817 073 076 (17 Nov) Always Active Add me :) *317187736 (14 Nov) very active :) *118 087 584 (14 Nov) Looking Campaign On Everyday :) *616 224 229 Rank 30 atm, already spent money on this so I'm all in. wanna do campaigns. *809 884 843 Looking for active campain ,lets kill a lot *595 123 956 Looking for active campaign hunters. (Active since October) *876 639 929 Deleted all friends need new ones for quest. *514 327 949 Play everyday, looking to complete campaigns. *517 885 595 Active daily. New campaign hunter. *915 391 399 I play every moment *406 729 346 Active Campaign hunter is required *613 332 304 Playing almost everyday but i'm quite new *313 679 453 add me pls.....i plays everyday * 112 842 487 Always active and do campaign * 170 528 515 add me only if you are grinding Sleepy Island for hydradra campaign * 249,994,987 we go together campaign!